


Cause and Effect

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [45]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin finds out that Vibe died. Luckily, she finds out from Cisco.Post-S5E3 The Death of Vibe





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hearing some sad things about tonight's ep (I haven't seen it yet) so I hope this helps with all of our killervibe fixes.

Caitlin realizes, when she gets back to Star Labs and sees Cisco on the cot in the med bay watching the headlines on the TV with a grim expression and his arm cradled to his chest, that’s she’s glad she didn’t find out before. Just the sight of him, alive but bruised, hits her like a punch in the chest. He notices her hovering in the doorway and their eyes meet. The hard look on Cisco’s face fades and Caitlin belatedly hides her horror by busying herself with the computer next to the bed. 

“Caitlin,” Cisco says hoarsely. He clears his throat. “Caitlin.”

She stills. 

“I’m fine.”

Caitlin gently pries his arm away from his chest to examine his wrist. “It’s sprained,” she says flatly 

“I’m alive,” Cisco says, ducking his head to try to catch her eyes again. 

Caitlin’s breath hitches even as her hands steadily brace his wrist. “I should have been there,” she says quietly.

“I wish you had been,” Cisco admits. “But you weren’t. It happens.”

Caitlin blinks the tears away. “Your powers?”

“Fine,” Cisco dismisses. “Caitlin-“

“I’ll get you a splint,” Caitlin says brusquely and hurries across the room. 

Cisco waits patiently for her to wrap and splint his arm, and when she’s done, reaches out to catch her wrist with his free hand. “How did things go with your mom?”

“It’s not important,” Caitlin says. “You almost died.”

“Caitlin, we’ve all almost died.”

Caitlin chews her bottom lip. “Yes, but-“

“No,” Cisco interrupts. “Caitlin, look at me.”

She peeks up at him in time to catch his eyes soften.

“Thank you.”

Her brow furrows. “For what?”

He grins crookedly. “For taking care of me.”

Caitlin huffs. “If I hadn’t-“

“If you hadn’t gone to see your mom you wouldn’t know about the letter your dad left you,” Cisco interrupts. “You can’t see the future, remember?”

““How…?” She frowns. “Ralph.”

“Hey, come on, he’s just trying to be helpful.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and sits down next to Cisco on the cot, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I wish you’d come instead.”

“Because if I had, I wouldn’t have gone up against Cicada?” Cisco asks bemusedly. 

“No,” Caitlin says. “Maybe. But also because I wanted you there.”

Cisco wraps his good arm around her shoulders. “Next time,” he promises. “Are you coming with Ralph and me to get drinks?”

Caitlin cringes. “I think I’ll pass. But I’ll stop by later to check on your wrist.”

Cisco lets the excuse pass for what it is. “Had enough of Ralph today?” He teases. 

Caitlin nudges him with her elbow, more gently than she would if he wasn’t hurt. “I think I’m going to keep working on my dad’s notes. They still don’t make any sense.”

“Go find your dad,” Cisco says fondly, dropping his hand down to push her on the back. “I even promise not to kill Ralph while you’re gone.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and points at him sternly. “You’re not allowed to die either. And don’t use your arm.”

Cisco salutes her. “Whatever you say, doc.”


End file.
